ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Stop the Bloodshed
BRD/RDM,NIN/RDM,BLM/RDM,THF/WHM,BST/NIN There was only one flaw, the brd died and we couldn't raise... So mages dont need to go /rdm. It's really my fault for not realizing it at the beginning. Also, if you agro a lamiae, just bind it or gravity it and continue. Do not stop for them. --Pyerzuka 23:58, 10 November 2007 (UTC) -- Trioed with a PLD/RDM, RDM/NIN, and BLU/NIN. The RDM/NIN kites any aggroed links with gravity (very easy to outrun and didn't have crimson legs). We split up and covered different sections of the map. The PLD got aggro from two breeders at one point and died > reraised. We finished with ~12 minutes left on the clock but would have finished sooner if we had found the last chigoe earlier. As a RDM/NIN, I found it very easy to crit the mobs while still in caster gear wielding a joyeuse. The lamia do not lose aggro but move slow while roaming. -- A RDM/BLM with 307 Enfeebling Skill was able to Sleep and Silence the Lamias with not many resists, only 2 or 3. They are susceptible to Bind and Gravity aswell. --Lisamarie 23:31, 8 June 2009 (UTC). --- 5 of us died halfway through and our 6th member, a SAM soloed the rest of it. Very easy assault as long as you bring RR.Jesifromgaruda 02:13, 9 June 2009 (UTC) --- Can easily be done by any three people with lower delay weapons (i.e. not two handed). Just watch the Lamia and don't aggro too many chigoes at once unless you have Phalanx of some sort. --Zythas 03:58, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Steps? I tried DRG/DNC on this assault, but noticed that using Quickstep (the one that hit) didn't oneshot the chigoe. Are the steps only fatal with DNC main? --Katriina 20:05, 6 August 2008 (UTC) Steps do not kill the chigoe. Flourishes do. --Kametame 06:48, December 4, 2009 (UTC) I believe Box Step one shots them, not Quickstep. However, I may have just two-shotted it or something and it looked like Box Step worked. Cumaea 06:07, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Inconsistency The article calls the Lamiae both "Lamia Breeders" and "Chigoe Breeders," which is it? --Joped 14:30, 22 March 2007 (EDT) :It seems to have been corrected, but they are called Chigoe Breeders. --Kyrial 18:17, 30 March 2007 (EDT) PUP Flash/Provoke I did this tonight as PUP/WAR with Stormwaker Frame/Soulsoother Head with Strobe and Flashbulb attachments active and neither Flash or Provoke would kill a Chigoe. 03:34, September 4, 2009 (UTC) I can confirm what you said is true. Both Strobe and Flashbulb failed to kill an Augmented Chigoe. I will make changes accordingly. --Kametame 06:38, December 4, 2009 (UTC) This is indeed true - the Strobe/Flashbulb to kill Chigoes trick used to work, but was eliminated in an update some time back (I think in 2008, maybe early 2009). -- Anza75 20:39, January 31, 2010 90+ Testimonials 95 DNC/NIN (me), BLU/NIN, 90 DNC/NIN, SMN/RDM: We split up and combed the whole map for Chiggoes. The only difficult part of this assault is dealing with Lamia aggro. Everyone should have Reraise up! The other DNC and I both died to the Lamia due to T3-ga spells. Otherwise, we stepped/flourished the Chiggoes. The SMN used Fenrir, and the BLU destroyed everything like BLUs are supposed to. Finished with time to spare. Cumaea 06:06, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Compiled chigoe sightings from 2 runs. Indoor chigoes tend to be within rooms and hallways/passages. Outdoor chigoes tend to lurk behind or to the side of boxes, rocks, and other debris. Chigoes can also be found on top of jail cells but generally avoid ramp areas. --Prismfang (talk) 21:11, February 11, 2016 (UTC)